lrggfandomcom-20200214-history
Fencer
=Fencer= An Alternate Class for the Cavalier in the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game “Pride went before, ambition follows him.” -Henry VI Gallantry is not dead nor is the time honored art of fencing. Armed with a rapier, the gentleman’s weapon, a fencer stands strong against those who would offend him. One by one he calls out the foes of his lords and slays them with panache and skill. Bound to the service of one of the noble orders, he defends its honor. Alignment: Any. Role: A fencer is much like a dismounted cavalier. They are capable of great amounts of damage thanks to their duelist and challenge class features while their companion weapon assures that they always have a well established defense. Their grit pool often affects the way in which they challenge a foe and can make them very deadly. Hit Dice: d10. Starting Wealth: 5d6 × 10 gp (average 175gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Class Skills The fencer’s class skills are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimidate (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. class Features The following are the class features of the fencer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Fencers are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with light and medium armor and bucklers. Order (ex): At 1st level, a fencer must pledge himself to a specific order. The order grants the fencer a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. A fencer only takes the edict and skills from the order. He does not gain the bonuses on his challenge class feature nor does he gain any order abilities. Design Note: A fencer is not advised to select one of the following orders: Paw, Sword, or Tome. Guards & Wards (ex): At 1st level a fencer wielding a rapier in his main hand gains a +1 shield bonus to his AC though his practice of defensive wards and guards. He only gains this benefit while in light or no armor. This replaces heavy armor proficiency and proficiency with shields other than the buckler. Grit (ex): At 1st level a fencer gains a pool of grit points. At the start of each day, a fencer gains a number of grit points equal to his Charisma modifier (minimum 1). His grit goes up or down throughout the day, but usually cannot go higher than his Charisma modifier (minimum 1), though some feats and magic items may affect this maximum, in addition the fencer may take the extra grit feat as many times as he wishes, even if he possesses no levels in gunslinger. A fencer spends grit to accomplish deeds (see below) and regains grit in the following ways. Critical Hit on Your Challenged Target: Each time the fencer confirms a critical hit against the target of his challenge, he regains 1 grit point. Confirming a critical hit on a helpless or unaware creature or on a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the fencer’s character level does not restore grit. Killing Blow Your Challenged Target: When the fencer reduces a creature he has challenged to 0 or fewer hit points while in the heat of combat, he regains 1 grit point. Reducing a helpless or unaware creature to 0 or fewer hit points, or reducing a creature that has fewer Hit Dice than half the fencer’s character level to 0 or fewer hit points does not restore any grit. Optional Rule: Following Your Edicts Each time a fencer follows the edict of their order in a situation where it would be to his detriment, he can regain grit. As a general guideline, it should take a good deal of confidence and courage. If it is successful, the fencer regains 1 grit point. The GM is the final arbiter of if they regain the grit and can grant a regained grit point for following an edict even if the player does not ask beforehand whether the act qualifies. This replaces the cavalier's tactician class feature. Deeds: A fencer can spend grit points to accomplish deeds. Most deeds grant the fencer some momentary bonus or effect, but there are some that provide longer-lasting effects. Some deeds stay in effect as long as the fencer has at least 1 grit point. The following is the list of base fencer deeds. A fencer can only perform deeds of his level or lower. Unless otherwise noted, a deed can be performed multiple successive times as long as the appropriate amount of grit is spent to perform the deed. Daring Parry (1st level): By spending 1 grit point when issuing a challenge, a fencer gains a +2 shield bonus to AC if they are wielding their companion weapon in their offhand against attacks made by the target of his challenge. This lasts for the duration of that challenge. Reflexive Dodge (1st level): By spending 1 grit point as a free action, a fencer gains a bonus equal to half his fencer level on Reflex saves against effects made by the target of his challenge. Order Challenge (5th level): By spending 1 grit point when issuing a challenge, a fencer gains the bonus listed in his order’s challenge ability for the duration of that challenge. He may count his fencer level as his cavalier level for the purposes of determining the effectiveness of this deed. Fancy Flourish (9th level): At 9th level, if the fencer has at least 1 grit point, he can perform all of the following flourishes. Each flourish can be applied to any single attack with a rapier, but the fencer must declare the flourish he is using before he makes the attack roll. * Sunder Object: A fencer ignores the hardness of an object. * Leave Mark: A fencer leaves an iconic mark on the target of his attack. This reduces the morale bonus provided by one active effect on that target by 1 (not one the creature is creating, such as bardic performance). This penalty lasts for 24 hours or until a creature makes a DC 15 Heal check to repair the wound. This attack must successfully deal at least 1 point of damage to the target. A creature can only be affected by this ability once per day. * Throw Sword: A fencer who attempts to throw his rapier counts his weapon as if it had 10 foot range increment. * Decimate Ground: As a swift action, a fencer can cause a square adjacent to him to become difficult terrain until the start of his next turn. Captivating Flourish: (11th level): As a standard action the fencer can spend 1 grit point and can attempt to fascinate all enemies within 60 feet who can see him. All creatures receive a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 fencer level + Charisma modifier) to avoid being fascinated until the end of their next turn. A fencer attempting a captivating flourish does not count as a potential threat for the purpose of the fascinated condition. Goading Defense (11th level): A fencer who spends 1 grit as a swift action, can distract his opponent with verbal repartee. The fencer makes a Bluff check (DC 10 + the target’s Hit Dice + the target’s Wisdom modifier) if the target has at least one rank in Sense Motive then he may choose to make a Sense Motive check opposed by the fencer's Bluff check to negate this effect, but he must choose to do this before the fencer makes his Bluff check. If successful, the fencer imparts a -2 penalty on attack and damage rolls for 1 round, plus 1 round for every 5 the fencer’s Bluff beat the DC to affect the target or their Sense Motive check. This is a mind-affecting language dependent effect. Field Senses (15th level): So long as the fencer has 1 grit point, he no longer takes the -2 penalty to AC from a creature who he has not challenged while he has declared a target of his challenge class feature. Triumphant Challenge (17th level): By spending 1 grit point as a free action, a fencer may treat a creature within line of sight as a target of his challenge. This does not grant him the damage bonus from the challenge class feature. A fencer may spend multiple grit points at the same time in this fashion to treat an equal number of creatures as the target of his challenge. Sidebar: How to Use Triumphant Challenge Most often this challenge is used to gain other benefits than the damage directly related to the challenge class feature. Several favored class bonuses and other deeds work off this mechanic. Parry & Riposte (ex): At 1st level, if an opponent misses the fencer’s AC by his shield bonus or less, his opponent provokes an attack of opportunity made at a -2 penalty. This class feature only functions while the fencer is wielding a rapier in his main hand. A fencer may never may make any more attacks than 1/2 his fencer level (min 1) to a maximum of his Dexterity modifier per round in this fashion regardless of the number of attacks of opportunity he can normally make. Magic shield bonuses, such as those provided by spells and potions, are not calculated in when determining if a missed attack provokes an attack of opportunity from this class feature, although enhancement bonuses from equipment still apply. This replaces the mount class feature of the cavalier. Companion Weapon: At 1st level fencer may chose one of the following companion weapons to specialize in. His choices are a parrying dagger, cloak, a 2nd rapier (called a “case of rapiers”), a buckler, or a single sword. At the indicated levels they gain an ability related to their companion weapon. All abilities granted by the companion weapon class feature only function while the fencer is wielding both a rapier in his main hand his companion weapon in his off hand. The abilities only apply to those weapons. This replaces the and 6th level bonus feat as well as the order abilities class of the cavalier. Parrying Dagger Sidebar: Acceptable Weapons A parrying dagger may be any of the following weapons: Dagger, Short Sword, or Sword Breaker Repose Stance (ex): At 2nd level a fencer gains the ability to wield his parrying dagger in his off-hand with no penalty. However, all damage rolls made with the parrying dagger automatically deal minimum damage. Sword Ward (ex): At 4th level a fencer gains a +2 shield bonus to his AC while wielding a parrying dagger. This stacks with other bonuses provided by fencer class features. Sword Breaker (ex): A fencer of 6th level can make an additional sunder attempt with his parrying dagger as part of a full-attack action at his highest Combat Maneuver Bonus. This extra attack does not stack with a haste effect or the speed property, but such a property may be applied to the fencer’s other weapon as normal. Master of the Parry (ex): At 8th level a fencer’s AC bonus from his sword ward class feature improves to a +4 bonus. Vanguard and Rearguard (ex): At 10th level, a fencer’s offhand parrying dagger no longer deals minimum damage when employing the repose stance class feature. Case of Rapiers Twinguard Stance (ex): At 2nd level, a fencer gains the ability to wield a rapier in his off-hand at no penalty. He gains the benefit of the Two-Weapon Fighting feat when doing so. However, all damage rolls made with his offhanded rapier automatically deal minimum damage. He gains the benefit of the Two-Weapon Fighting feat while in twinguard stance. Brother Swords (ex): At 4th level, a fencer who threatens a critical with his main hand weapon threatens a critical with his next offhand attack on a successful hit when he is using a case of rapiers. Improved Two-Weapon Fighting A fencer of 6th gains Improved Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat even if he doesn’t meet the prerequisites. Twins in the Case (ex): At 8th level, a fencer no longer deals minimum damage with his off-hand rapier while employing the twinguard stance. Greater Two-Weapon Fighting A fencer of 10th level gains Greater Two-Weapon Fighting as a bonus feat even if he doesn’t meet the prerequisites. Cloak Sidebar: Using a Cloak A character may use any shoulder slot items with the word “cloak” in its name as a cloak. While it does not deal any sort of damage, a cloak can be useful for disarming an opponent or obscuring an opponent’s view of the fencer’s body. When wielded in this fashion, a cloak provides a +2 competence bonus to CMD. While wielding a cloak in this fashion it occupies both a shoulder and offhand slot and still provides the bonus as if it was worn properly. At 4th level and every even level of fencer thereafter this bonus improves by +1. If a cloak is non-magical it must be a dueling cloak (listed in the equipment section) in order to gain this benefit. All magical cloaks count as dueling cloaks for the purpose of gaining the benefit listed above. Veiled Intentions A fencer of 2nd level may deliver a sneak attack as if he were a rogue of half his fencer level while wielding a cloak in his offhand. Cloak Wrap A fencer of 4th level can make an additional disarm attempt with his cloak as part of a full-attack action at his highest Combat Maneuver Bonus. Improved Feint A fencer of 6th gains Improved Feint as a bonus feat even if he doesn’t meet the prerequisites. Whirling Cloak A fencer of 8th level gains a +4 bonus on disarm combat maneuvers and feints while wielding a cloak. In addition, a weapon disarmed while the fencer is wielding a cloak in his off-hand may be stored on his person in a visible location as part of the same action as the disarm. Cloak Flourish A fencer of 10th level gains a +4 shield bonus against attacks of opportunity.This stacks with other bonuses provided by fencer class features. Buckler Strongguard Stance A fencer of 2nd level gains a +2 shield bonus while wielding a buckler in his off-hand. This bonus stacks with any bonus provided by the base shield (including enhancements) and with any shield bonus granted by fencer class features. Create an Opening: At 4th level, the first time in a round a fencer uses his parry & riposte class feature the weapon damage from his rapier is automatically the maximum value he can roll on the ensuing attack of opportunity. Buckler Punch: A fencer of 6th level gains Improved Shield Bash as a bonus feat regardless of if he meets the prerequisites. In addition, a fencer with this can perform a shield bash with a buckler as if he was using a spiked light shield appropriate to his size that deals bludgeoning damage (1d4 for medium creatures). The fencer’s buckler can have spikes placed on it and be enchanted for normal cost, dealing the normal damage type for a spiked shield. Point Defense: At 8th level the AC bonus from the strongguard stance improves to a +4. The first time the fencer is hit in a round, the bonus reverts back to a +2 until the start of his next turn. This stacks with other bonuses provided by fencer class features. Buckler Slam At 10th level a fencer gains Shield Slam as a bonus feat even if he doesn’t meet the prerequisites. In addition, a fencer’s shield bash damage deals damage like a spiked heavy shield appropriate to his size (1d6 for medium creatures). The buckler’s damage type is bludgeoning unless it is spiked. Single Sword While utilizing the single sword style a fencer must have a free hand. Falcon Stance: A fencer of 2nd level gains a +2 bonus on initiative checks so long as he has a rapier either in his hand or in a sheath at his hip. This bonus improves with improved initiative. Weapon Specialization: A fencer of 4th gains Weapon Specialization (rapier) as a bonus feat even if he doesn’t meet the prerequisites. Tempo Mastery: A fencer of 6th level gains a bonus on damage rolls with a rapier equal to 1/2 their initiative modifier to a maximum of their fencer level. Greater Weapon Specialization: A fencer of 8th gains Greater Weapon Specialization (rapier) as a bonus feat even if he doesn’t meet the prerequisites. Coup D'arret: When a fencer of 10th level successfully hits an opponent with his parry & riposte class feature, that creature cannot move until the start of the fencer’s next turn if they fail a Reflex save (DC 10 + BAB). Weapon Expertise (ex): At 3rd level, a fencer gains an unparalleled expertise with a rapier. The fencer can draw the selected weapon as a free action as if he had the Quick Draw feat. In addition, whenever he threatens a critical hit with the selected weapon, he gains a +2 bonus on the confirmation roll. Finally, his fencer levels stack with any fighter levels he possesses for the purposes of meeting the prerequisite for feats that specifically select his chosen weapon, such as Weapon Specialization. This replaces the cavalier’s charge class feature. Duelist (ex): Starting at 4th level, a fencer may can choose to apply his Dexterity modifier to damage rolls with a weapon in place of his Strength modifier. This modifier to damage is not increased for two-handed weapons, but is still reduced for off-hand weapons. This replaces the expert trainer class feature. Colors (ex): At 5th level, a fencer’s color becomes a symbol of inspiration to his allies and companions. As long as the fencer’s colors are clearly visible, all allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and a +1 morale bonus to CMD. At 10th level and every 5 levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +1. A fencer’s colors cost 5 gp to be made. This replaces a cavalier's banner class feature. Sidebar: What are Colors? A fencer’s “colors” are pieces of fabric he has tied onto himself to indicate his allegiance. These are often accompanied by small expensive trinkets called favors given to him by an endorser. Often favors are given by spouses or other people of close affiliation. Sword of the Order (ex): At 14th level, the fencer gains the 8th level order ability of his order. This replaces the greater banner class feature. Ace of Blades (ex): At 20th level, a fencer who reduces the target of his challenge to 0 HP or lower can transfer that challenged status to another creature who he could otherwise challenge. This does not consume a use of his challenge class feature. In addition, all damage dealt with a rapier and his companion weapon is always treated as if it had rolled maximum damage on the damage roll against the target of his challenge. =Fencer Favored Class Bonuses:= Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook.All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Ultimate Combat. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Brian J. Cortijo, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Richard A. Hunt, Colin McComb, Jason Nelson, Tom Phillips, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 2. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors Wolfgang Baur, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Graeme Davis, Crystal Frasier, Joshua J. Frost, Tim Hitchcock, Brandon Hodge, James Jacobs, Steve Kenson, Hal MacLean, Martin Mason, Rob McCreary, Erik Mona, Jason Nelson, Patrick Renie, Sean K Reynolds, F. Wesley Schneider, Owen K.C. Stephens, James L. Sutter, Russ Taylor, and Greg A. Vaughan, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary 3. © 2011, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Jesse Benner, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, James Jacobs, Michael Kenway, Rob McCreary, Patrick Renie, Chris Sims, F. Wesley Schneider, James L. Sutter, and Russ Taylor, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide I. © 2011, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide II. © 2010, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth, and Christos Gurd. • Grey Alien Racial Guide. © 2013, Little Red Goblin Games, LLC; Author: Scott Gladstein, Jeremiah Zerby, Caleb Aylsworth • Engarde 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Jeremiah Zerby, Scott Gladstein, Caleb Aylsworth, and Maverik Bishop. Category:Alternate Class Category:En Garde Category:Class